


Together we stand

by Badpunsandaparka (Seven_Oomen)



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mick just wants to be loved, Multi, Ray is a confused puppy, len is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5817562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seven_Oomen/pseuds/Badpunsandaparka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len comforts Mick after the arsonist has a bit of a fight with their adorable, babbling nerd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together we stand

Mick wasn’t a man of many words. He never had been and he didn’t need to be, not when Leonard was around. He could read Mick like an open book, the way he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall in the cargo bay. His shoulders stiff, jaw set and the stern glare directed at the only other occupant of the cargo bay. Ray.

Len wasn’t sure what had occurred between the two of them, but something was amiss and he was going to find out what it was. The easiest way to do that was to talk to Mick. Ray knew how to beat around the bush, too smart to be deceived or tricked and too guarded to just come clean.

Mick was purer, easier, more honest.

“I’ll handle it Ray.” He nodded towards the door, raising an eyebrow when Ray looked like he wanted to protest. “Warm the bed for us.”

“But-”

“Now, Ray.” 

Len shot a glare at the billionaire before turning his attention back to his arsonist. He faintly heard the doors swoosh open and close. Len laid a hand on Mick’s shoulder, feeling it tense briefly before the arsonist relaxed at his touch.

“What happened?”

Mick’s shoulders slumped, making him look almost vulnerable if it weren’t for his enormous stature. “Ray asked about my family. I told him to fuck off, he didn’t like that.”

“I don’t think many people would..” Len sighed. “But he understood?”

“He said he did, I didn’t believe him.”

No wonder both Mick and Ray were upset, Mick hated talking about his family and Ray was probably hurt because Mick wouldn’t believe him. What a fucking mess…

“You should talk to him, explain.” Ray would understand, he was babbling nerd but not an idiot. And he was their babbling nerd.

“I CAN’T.” Mick growled, gave him a hard shove for good measure. It was one of those days. Mick wouldn’t care what he said, he wasn’t going to believe Len anyway. So absorbed in his pain filled past. Len knew how to snap him out of it, Ray wasn’t gonna like it though.

“Do you love him, do you love me?” It was a bit of a low blow and Ray was gonna scold his ass when he got wind of it. But the only way to end the pity fest Mick had spiraled into, was to remind him of what he had. What they had. Even before Ray.

Mick turned to face him. “The hell’s that bullshit, course I do! Even the stupid nerd.” Mick’s lips curled up just a little.

“That stupid nerd is currently hurt, and beating himself up. Cause he thinks he pissed you off.”

“He didn’t-”

“Which is true.” Len raised an eyebrow as Mick opened his mouth to protest.

“Didn’t mean it like that.” Mick looked down at his nails.

“I know that, you know that, he doesn’t. So what are we going to do about it?”

Mick chuckled, pressing a soft kiss to Len’s cheek. “I think you know.”

“I do.” Len smiled. “But first.” He wrapped his arms around Mick, burying his nose in the nape of the larger mans neck. Mick smelled of fire, smoke and something dark yet comforting that was purely Mick himself.

“You’re gonna be alright, Mick. We’re gonna be alright.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you guys like this, if you do and you'd like to see more Atomic Coldwave, please let me know. I'll turn it into a series.


End file.
